Typically, confectionery compositions such as gum or candy have been distributed as entirely separate products or distributed as products that are ingested as substantially separate products. More particularly, some current confectionery products will provide a hard candy outer-shell that will encase a separate confectionery composition such as a gum or a chewy toffee type confection. Unfortunately, the user is given no visual benefits of being provided two separate confectionery compositions at the same time nor do they simultaneously get the flavor and sensorial benefits of both separate confectionery compositions. The present invention therefore relates to improvements in the art of multiple composition confectionery compositions.